Talk:Doctor Midnight (Beth Chapel)
Question Why is this character on this wiki it she has nothing to do with The Martian Mahunter? Booster Beetle (talk) 08:51, July 1, 2014 (UTC) The main reason her character page is on the site is because we have the other Dr. Mid Nite pages on the site along with having ties to JSA Characters that we have on the site as well. I do agree with you that the character has nothing to do with The Martian Manhunter at all so I do understand why you brought up the question. It mainly comes down to because of the JSA Pages we have on the site currently is the reason the page is here. Oh well I hope I answered your question if not please let me know and I'll try again. Rod12 Why do you have JSA pages on this wiki?. This wiki should be about Martian Manhunter and his related characters, which I had to add a few myself which seemed odd. People come here to find information on MM not anything else. I think you need to create a JSA wiki or a JLA wiki and add that kind of information to there. But it's your wiki you can do what you want but I prefer things to be more accurate. Thanks for your time. Booster Beetle (talk) 07:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC) First off I just want to say thank you for the editing work you've done recently and adding some great Martian Manhunter related pages to the site. Also thank you for being respectful of how things are done on the site even though you do bring up good points and questions about why certain things are done on the site here. As to your question about why JSA Pages and even some other similar type pages are on the site here it's truthful a very long answer. But I'll try and do my best to give you a short and simple version it comes down two things one at the time when the site was originally being created I was trying to create as many Martian Manhunter related pages as possible and build a good page count on the site along with getting all the major Martian Manhunter Characters on the site. We got a lot of the basics some stuff we missed others we planned to get to but the plans just got delayed for other related things. Also me and my friend User:Doomlurker have this DC Comics Hero Network of Wiki Site that we Co-Run as Head Admins together and we wanted to add such JSA and other characters to the sites without having to create a JSA Wiki or JLA Wiki because then it would force us to have duplicate pages of the same characters on two sites we co admin together. So we thought lets try an add DC Characters like from JSA for example to our sites that have some form of tie or connection to the DC Character we have a Wiki Site for. Hope this sort of answers your question if doesn't I'm sorry and I'll try again to explain it better it's just a very long detailed explanation for this certain question. I will say this you are right when people do come to this site it should have mainly Martian Manhunter related pages or in case more pages related to the character then other DC Characters. Having you bring up these good points I will reconsider a lot of these certain pages that are on the site and possible finding a better place for them on another Wiki Site of mine or just deleting them all together. I would like to bring up a point though when comes to The Martain Manhunter he doesn't have a big supporting cast of characters or a big Rogues Gallery that are mainly only tied to The Martain Manhunter's part of the DCU. Also throughout is only appeared in four different series and one special that mainly focus on him and those series and the special combine for a total of just 60 Issue. All his other appearances have been team books, Detective Comis which is a Batman Book and House of Mystery. So with that character and publication history I was trying to get that stuff in there but also still expand the site with characters and teams that have some connection to The Martain Manhunter even if it's a small one. Sorry for the long message but good talking with you and thanks again for the good editing work you did on the site. User:Rod12